


Are You Okay?

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Cannibalistic Thoughts, F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Memory Related, Reunion Sex, Twisted
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Passos pesados eram ouvidos enquanto o esqueleto caminhava sobre a neve grossa e o vento gelado batia em seu rosto.Horror andava de cabeça baixa, encarando o solo coberto de sangue, com muitas coisas rondando sua cabeça.Há alguns anos, uma garota caiu no subsolo, seus cabelos eram castanhos assim como seus olhos, apesar de suas vestes serem precoces, ela conseguira atrair a atenção do esqueleto de um modo que ele não conseguia entender trazendo-lhe uma sensação de déjà vu e nostalgia.Geralmente, quando pessoas caiam ou simplesmente passavam por ele, Horror já erguia seu machado e facilmente conseguia acabar com sua pobre existência e sofrimento, mas com aquela garota fora diferente.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)





	Are You Okay?

Passos pesados eram ouvidos enquanto o esqueleto caminhava sobre a neve grossa e o vento gelado batia em seu rosto. Horror andava de cabeça baixa, encarando o solo coberto de sangue, com muitas coisas rondando sua cabeça. Há alguns anos, uma garota caiu no Underground, seus cabelos eram castanhos assim como seus olhos, apesar de suas vestes serem precoces, ela conseguira atrair a atenção do esqueleto de um modo que ele não conseguia entender trazendo-lhe uma sensação de déjà vu e nostalgia. Geralmente, quando pessoas caiam ou simplesmente passavam por ele, Horror já erguia seu machado e facilmente conseguia alimento por uma semana inteira, mas com aquela garota fora diferente. Durante o tempo em que ela estava lá, ele não sentira vontade de matá-la, apenas provocá-la e vê-la tremendo em seu vestido púrpura. Aqueles sentimentos... Ele os detestava! Aquele calor que queimava dentro dele, as batidas que sentia em seu peito toda vez que sua imagem vinha à sua mente, a sede por sangue que desaparecia quando ele se lembrava de seus pequenos pés descalços caminhando pela neve, aquilo tudo parecia querer aparecer apenas para provocá-lo e rir de sua cara por, pela primeira vez em sua vida, não conseguir erguer o machado e impregnar o chão com o sangue de alguém.

Grunhiu e jogou seu corpo na neve, derrubando o machado ao lado de si, encarou o teto da caverna, pensativo. Já fazia quase 5 anos que a última humana havia deixado o Underground e voltado para seu feliz mundo na superfície, mas de algum modo Horror sentia como se a qualquer momento ela apareceria por Snowdin, usando o mesmo vestido curto e as pernas trêmulas, com aquele ar inocente e temeroso. Soltou um suspiro e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, podendo ver sua respiração visível no ar frio do lugar, pela primeira vez, não sentia vontade de matar ninguém, apenas queria refrescar a mente e se perder em seus pensamentos. Mas de repente, ouviu algo estranho, um rangido seguido de passos pesados. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou o machado, colocando-o rente ao corpo e seguindo o som por entre as árvores. Horror abriu um sorriso sádico ao ver uma sombra alta se aproximando do portão para Snowdin, parece que o menor finalmente iria poder tirar aquela garota idiota da cabeça.

Se aproximou lentamente por trás do humano, com seu machado arrastando pelo chão. O sorriso de Horror se alargava a cada passo que se aproximava da pessoa, que era possível apenas ver sua silhueta. Seja lá quem era, era uma pessoa alta de cabelos curtos, possivelmente usava um shorts com uma calça por baixo e botas de cano curto, mas não se importava como a pessoa se parecia, tudo o que Horror queria era cravar o metal no pescoço do humano, arrancar a carne de seus ossos e banhar-se em seu sangue. Parou de andar assim que ficou atrás da criatura, com sorte ela não o veria, o machado reluziu com a luz que iluminava o ambiente. Quando ele ia descê-lo sobre a cabeça da pessoa, ele ouviu uma risada vindo da pessoa e uma voz meiga e doce logo em seguida.

\- Você não se atreva a me decapitar. – ameaçou. O menor ficou estático e, por algum motivo, suas mãos começaram a tremer. Aquela voz... Ele conhecia aquela voz. A pessoa se virou, permitindo que a luz iluminasse seu rosto e deixasse que Horror identificasse aquela que há muito tempo partiu. Ela usava um suéter azul com listras rosas, um shorts jeans com uma calça preta por baixo, botas de couro e uma bolsa de ombro do mesmo material. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ela ainda tinha aquele cabelo castanho curto. – Olá Sans. Quanto tempo não é?

\- Aliza? – perguntou, confuso.

Aliza havia sido uma dos muitos humanos a cair no subsolo depois de Frisk deixar o Underground para nunca mais voltar, Horror tinha muitos tipos de déjà vu quando seus olhos fitavam a garota durante sua jornada, porém devido à sua frequente amnésia, não conseguia lembrar-se da morena e de suas rotas, apenas daqueles que vieram depois que ela desapareceu. As duas eram semelhantes em aparência e estatura, claro que isso no passado, agora... As coisas haviam mudado. A morena tocou levemente a bochecha de Horror, com um sorriso meigo no rosto o que, por algum motivo, o deixou tenso.

\- Não Sans. Você não me reconhece não é? Sou eu, Frisk. – arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome da garota e começou a ter uma grande dor de cabeça, tendo que erguer a mão no lóbulo frontal para tentar comprimir a dor. Várias vozes ecoavam em sua cabeça enquanto vários flashes de timelines passadas passavam por seus olhos que, se não fosse sua natureza teimosa, estariam cheios de lágrimas.

\- K-kid? V-Você... Voltou?

...

***Avanço temporal – quinze minutos depois**

Os dois caminhavam lado a lado pela neve de Snowdin, Frisk mantinha um sorriso confiante no rosto apesar de todas as criaturas do local a encararem com temor ou como se pudessem devorá-la com os olhos, mas a garota sabia que enquanto Horror estivesse ao seu lado, nenhum deles chegaria perto dela, a não ser que quisessem morrer. Horror estava um pouco tenso, o que ela estava fazendo de volta naquele lugar? Ela havia lutado tanto para fugir daquele reino amaldiçoado quando ainda era um lugar são e pacífico, mas agora havia retornado... Não fazia sentido. Ele queria muito poder apenas acabar com ela com seu machado e se deliciar com sua carne descendo por sua goela e satisfazendo sua fome, que crescia cada vez mais, mas parecia que tinha alguma coisa que segurasse seus braços no lugar, impedindo-o de se mexer.

\- Uou... Aqui está bem mais vazio do que eu me lembrava... – comentou Frisk, colocando suas mãos sobre a alça de sua bolsa. – Sua fome deve ter aumentado muito não?

\- Por que você voltou aqui? – ele perguntou de cabeça baixa e voz grossa. Frisk voltou seu olhar para o menor e abriu um sorriso calmo e terno. Horror fez o possível para evitar olhar para seus belos olhos castanhos.

\- Tem algum lugar mais privado onde possamos conversar? – perguntou ela, com a voz suave.

Horror rangeu os dentes e agarrou o pulso de Frisk com suas mãos trêmulas, mas mesmo assim fortes e duras. Estalou os dedos e os dois logo sumiram de Snowdin, indo parar em uma sala escondida de Waterfall. Não havia nada lá além de mato no chão e um tutu velho ensanguentado jogado no canto da sala. Horror encarou a morena sem seu sorriso sádico, mas com um olhar sério ao invés. Frisk nunca viu ele exibir tal comportamento, mas disfarçou a leve insegurança que sentia bater em sua alma.

\- Agora fala. Por que voltou pra cá? Por que desceu aqui de novo? Diga ou corto seu braço! – ameaçou, tirando o machado que estava pendurado no bolso e o erguendo para o alto.

Frisk franziu o cenho e se soltou da mão de Horror, encarou-o com um olhar repreensivo que por algum motivo, pareceu deixar o menor inquieto. A morena suspirou, desfazendo a cara emburrada e o encarou com uma confusão em seu olhar.

\- Sabe Sans, quando eu cai aqui eu não achei que sairia viva, mas parece que eu estava errada. Achei que ia perder as esperanças e morrer aqui embaixo, sem poder ver a luz do sol novamente, mas eu estava errada. Achei que uma vez que eu saísse poderia seguir com minha vida normalmente e apagar tudo o que eu vivi aqui embaixo, esquecer todas as ameaças, medos, traumas e violência que presenciei aqui, mas eu estava errada. Achei que poderia esquecer as pessoas que encontrei e os problemas que elas tinham, que me faziam sentir muita pena delas, aqueles que sofriam por não poder serem felizes devido à crueldade humana, aqueles que agiam de forma sádica para esconder a insegurança e o medo de morrerem sozinhos, mas estava errada.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e encarou a morena agora sendo sua vez de permanecer com o olhar confuso. A maior se sentou no chão com as pernas dobradas na frente da barriga e sorriu amigavelmente para o menor, batendo no lugar vazio ao seu lado com sua mão. Horror manteve uma expressão neutra e se sentou ao lado da garota, ainda sem fitar-lhe os olhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele hoje? Parecia que o Horror louco e sedento por destruição e sangue havia simplesmente tirado férias e não voltaria mais, pelo menos não enquanto aquela morena o encarasse como se fosse apenas uma folha, sem sentido nenhum.

\- Sabe Sans, desde que saí daqui, muita coisa mudou em minha vida. Me reencontrei com minha família, voltei pra escola, me formei, fiz faculdade e agora tenho um bom emprego num hospital com minha irmã. Nunca consegui esquecer todas as aventuras que vivi aqui, todas as pessoas maravilhosas que conheci e todos os lugares que vi... Mas parece que esses tempos mudaram, não é? Quando Aliza me contou que vocês eram monstros horrendos...

\- Espera. Você conheceu Aliza? – assentiu. – ENTÃO POR QUE NÃO ME CONTOU, SUA PUTA? PODERIA PELO MENOS TER ME DITO QUE CONHECIA AQUELA VADIA ANTES DE TENTAR COLOCAR A SUA PORRA DE MÃO NA MINHA BOCHECHA! – gritou ele, agarrando-a pelo ombro e aproximando o seu rosto do dele. Frisk se soltou bruscamente de suas mãos, que apertavam firmemente os ombros da morena e com movimentos rápidos, pegou a cabeça de Horror e a prensou contra seu peito, acariciando sua nuca de leve, tentando acalmá-lo. Sabia da tendência do menor a ficar violento sem nenhuma razão, Aliza a havia avisado disso e a morena estava preparada para essas situações.

\- Sshhh... Sshhh... Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem. Você só está sob pressão, só isso. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou de maneira calma e reconfortante.

\- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse... Uma... Criança... – foi abaixando o tom de voz até se acalmar completamente e fechar suas órbitas. Sua respiração foi voltando ao normal e se aconchegou com o calor do corpo da garota. Parecia que apenas a doce voz da morena era o suficiente para que toda a sede de sangue de Horror desaparecesse completamente de si.

A garota o pegou por suas bochechas e tocou sua boca contra os dentes dele, distribuindo mordidas leves pela área, tentando o menor. Um sorriso provocante e desejoso se estampou no rosto do menor, com seu instinto selvagem voltando ao retribuir o beijo, intensificando um pouco o mesmo. Subiu suas mãos ósseas para os ombros de Frisk, arranhando-os e rasgando o tecido que os cobria. A morena, sem controle nenhum de seus movimentos, sequer sabendo o que estava fazendo pra começar, apoiou-se na nuca do menor e passou a mão livre por debaixo de sua blusa branca manchada, arranhando suas costelas delicadamente com suas unhas, provocando o menor. Horror se soltou dos lábios da garota, passando para seu pescoço, onde deixou várias marcas de mordida, algumas que até fizeram derramar um pouco de sangue, sendo absorvido pela língua do menor. As feridas incomodavam um pouco, mas a língua do menor aliviava a dor, a morena se sentia estranha quanto a isso tudo, qualquer um em seu lugar estaria correndo a toda a velocidade e lutando para sobreviver, mas apesar dos rumores que corriam na superfície, Frisk sabia que ainda havia esperança para os monstros que viviam lá embaixo, mesmo que agora fossem criaturas horrendas e temíveis, claro que a garota amadureceu muito ao longo dos anos, descobriu algumas coisas e estudou outras. Quanto mais avançava em direção ao seu futuro, mais ela parecia presa no passado, sentia que não fez o possível para ajudar os que viviam presos no subsolo, apesar de parecerem maus e assustadores eles viveram com medo durante muitos anos, presos num lugar sem esperança, se estivesse na pele deles, ela com certeza enlouqueceria também e por saber disso, podia entender melhor aqueles que viviam lá, esse e outros eventos também contribuíram para que ela entendesse o mesmo.

A morena gemeu um pouco conforme a língua gelada de Horror passava por seu pescoço, lhe dando arrepios. Horror desceu uma de suas mãos pelos seios da garota até sua barriga, levantando sua blusa e passando sua mão fria por baixo, arranhando um pouco sua pele clara e lisa. Foi subindo a mesma até a altura de seus seios salientes, apertando os mesmos por baixo do sutiã e raspando a ponta de suas falanges por cima deles, fazendo a garota arfar e gemer um tanto mais alto.

Ergueu a blusa da maior por cima da cabeça, forçando os braços dela para trás e deitando-a no chão, a morena ainda gemia um pouco, mas agora era quase imperceptível e bem baixos. Horror abriu um sorriso malicioso com bem menos psicopatia ao ver Frisk a sua mercê, lhe lembrando da reação da garota quando o conheceu. Aquelas memórias... Já não importavam mais, como se aquele momento que compartilhavam agora fosse a única memória que Horror precisava – e queria – ter.

Desceu sua boca para a base da barriga de Frisk e passou sua língua por cima da mesma, ouvindo a garota gemer e arfar com a súbita pressão na área, mas jogou sua cabeça na grama deixando o menor continuar. Foi subindo com sua língua até o sutiã de Frisk, abrindo o fecho com os dentes, ele ergueu o olhar para encarar a garota extremamente corada e com os braços repousando ao lado da cabeça com suor escorrendo de sua testa e desejo em seus olhos. Tomou o seio direito da garota em sua boca, dando mordidas e chupões no mesmo, fazendo a garota gemer mais alto. Com uma das mãos se apoiando e mantendo a garota no lugar, Horror foi descendo a outra pela barriga de Frisk até seu shorts, agarrando-o fortemente e descendo-o sem delicadeza alguma, passando para sua calça, o que deu uma boa oportunidade para o menor sentir as curvas da cintura da garota e parte da área de sua virilha, fazendo a garota soltar um gemido involuntário.

Horror largou do seio da garota e subiu por cima dela, juntando suas testas e encarando fundo nos olhos dela com sua pupila escarlate e órbita negra. Frisk tinha que admitir que mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele ainda era um tanto intimidador. Muitas histórias foram contadas na superfície sobre os monstros que viviam no subsolo, que se alimentavam de humanos e que qualquer um que caísse lá morreria e nunca mais voltaria. Frisk protestou contra isso, dizendo que eles eram bons e muito legais uns com os outros, porém muitos outros humanos caíram lá e não voltaram mais, apenas Aliza, que acabou por morrer pouco tempo depois, mas não sem contar à Frisk sobre o que testemunhou naquele lugar e todas as criaturas horrendas que encontrou. Ela não acreditou no começo, mas a garotinha jurou que não estava mentindo, apesar de tudo, Frisk só poderia acreditar se visse com os próprios olhos, e foi o que fez. A morena passou a mão de leve na bochecha do outro, acariciando-a, um misto de nostalgia e um pouco de estranhamento surgiu entre os dois, selaram novamente suas bocas, agora com movimentos mais lentos do que antes. A morena sabia que poderia salvá-lo, sabia que poderia trazer o antigo Sans de volta, ele apenas precisava de ajuda, e ela faria o seu melhor para trazer o seu ser divertido e preguiçoso de volta. Sentiu a língua gelada do menor passando por seus lábios rubros, pedindo passagem o que a menor concedeu. O menor estava sendo incrivelmente cuidadoso para alguém com os problemas que ele tinha, Frisk não entendia a influência que tinha sobre Sans e o impacto que deixou em sua vida desde o momento que caíra no Underground, os dois haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos, mas também mudou-se muito quando ela partiu, o lugar foi perdendo sua esperança e ficando mais sombrio e sanguinário, sendo que muitos monstros voltaram-se contra sua própria raça para a própria sobrevivência.

Ainda se importavam com suas famílias, mas os outros já se importavam mais consigo mesmos, vestígios da sociedade que uma vez foram ainda eram perceptíveis se reparasse bem e procurasse por debaixo do sangue e do temor que rodeava aquele mundo, mesmo que fosse difícil, Frisk era bem perceptiva e facilmente notou rastros do esqueleto simpático e engraçado que Horror uma vez foi, abrindo caminho para que as esperanças da garota crescessem. Não importava o que aconteceria, ela os salvaria e os curaria, ajudando-os a se lembrar de quem eram, começando por aquele que agora estava por cima dela, encarando-a com um ar malicioso. O menor foi descendo sua mão pelas curvas do corpo da morena, explorando-as com seus dedos gélidos até sentir o tecido fino da calcinha verde-água da morena, sorriu malicioso durante o beijo e com um movimento rápido da mão, se livrou da peça já úmida. Passou o dedo levemente por cima da intimidade da maior, ouvindo um gemido baixo escapando de sua boca apenas deixando o menor mais excitado e louco para encher a voz dela com gemidos de prazer e dor. Enfiou o dedo em sua intimidade fortemente, Frisk gemeu alto com algumas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos, fazia tempo que ela havia feito sexo com alguém, coincidentemente, fora com ele, mas há tanto tempo que a experiência fora perdida em sua memória.

Horror sorriu sadicamente com a dor da morena, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de si preferia o lado da garota que gemia de prazer e se contorcia com o mesmo, ele nunca entenderia o que se passava em sua cabeça complexa. Intensificou os movimentos, ouvindo a voz da garota ficar cada vez mais alta, seu sorriso se alargou ao inserir um segundo dedo e os gemidos começarem a virar gritos. Abriu-os como uma tesoura, sentindo a intimidade de Frisk ficar cada vez mais molhada, impregnando os dedos de Sans com as pequenas gotas do líquido. Ela gemia, pedindo para que ele fosse mais fundo, mas como ele adorava provocar a garota, ele fez exatamente o contrário, inseriu um terceiro dedo e continuou com movimentos lentos e torturantes, fazendo Frisk soltar alguns gemidos de desaprovação e irritação.

\- Agh... Mesmo depois ahh de tantos... Hum... Ahh anos... Você continua m-me irritaah-ando – gemeu a garota, mas com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Sans correspondeu ao sorriso, abaixando as ‘sobrancelhas’ e tirando seus dedos de dentro dela.

\- Bom, neste caso, me deixe te torturar um pouco mais. – ergueu as pernas de Frisk e as apoiou em seu ombro tendo uma visão perfeita de sua intimidade, por onde a garota já deixava escorrer parte de seus fluidos, Sans sabia que em pouco tempo ela chegaria ao seu ápice, o que apenas davam mais ideias ao menor.

Inseriu sua língua na intimidade de Frisk, fazendo movimentos circulares com a mesma. A maior gemeu com a súbita pressão no lugar e apertou as plantas do chão com seus dedos, chegando a arrancar algumas delas do solo. Horror enfiou sua língua gelada mais fundo dentro dela, brincando com seu clitóris que arrancou mais gemidos da morena. Horror não entendia muito do que estava acontecendo ou por que estava agindo tão delicadamente se não era de sua natureza, algo naquela mulher o deixava extremamente confuso, não era o jeito como agia ou como falava com ele, também não era o fato de ela ter sido a sua primeira, muito menos por sua natureza legal e gentil... Ele não sabia por que estava agindo assim e faria questão de tirar satisfação com Frisk assim que terminasse o serviço.

Intensificou ainda mais os movimentos de sua língua e sentiu as paredes da intimidade de Frisk se prensarem contra a mesma, avisando de seu iminente orgasmo. Horror não poupou esforços e foi ainda mais fundo, queria tocá-la, ouvir seus gritos e senti-la, mesmo que já estivesse os fazendo, parecia que não se sentia assim por uma eternidade. Frisk não aguentou mais, com um grito e gemidos altos, arqueou a coluna e expeliu seu líquido na língua e boca do menor, que engoliu tudo com um único movimento de sua garganta. Ao olhar para a maior viu-a ofegante e ainda gemendo, com os olhos fechados e com a sensação de êxtase percorrendo seu corpo. Colocou as pernas da garota de volta no chão e se sentou ao lado da cabeça da morena que permanecia com os olhos fechados. Aquele seria o momento perfeito para que Horror pegasse seu machado e a decapitasse, voltando em seguida para sua vidinha quase normal, sua mente dizia para que o fizesse, mas seu corpo parecia se recusar a se mexer e aquilo o estava começando a irritar.

Apenas se deitou e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, encarando o teto da sala, pensativo. Ele estava extremamente confuso sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, ele era uma máquina de matar que faria tudo para cumprir seus objetivos, não se importando de quantas vidas teria que consumir para fazê-lo, mas... Com a garota ao seu lado, ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente, alguém que nunca quis machucar ninguém, que nunca quis nada na vida além de descansar e aproveitar o que já tinha, alguém que queria apenas... Relaxar. Frisk descansou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Horror, atraindo sua atenção para o sorriso fraco da garota que parecia o constranger e deixá-lo mais confuso sobre tudo isso, mas apenas colocou sua mão sobre a dela e encarou fundo em seus olhos castanhos.

...

***Avanço temporal – 10 minutos depois**

\- Então... Aliza está morta? – perguntou Horror para Frisk, que já estava vestida e sentada ao seu lado mais relaxada e descansada do momento que tiveram há pouco.

\- Sim... Ela ficou doente pouco tempo depois que saiu do Underground e atendeu ao meu hospital. Eu me especializei em doenças e problemas mentais, incluindo traumas então fiquei encarregada de cuidar dela. – Horror sentiu uma ínfima pontada de culpa. – Ela me contou sobre os monstros que encontrou no subsolo e como se comportavam com relação a ela. Disse que muitos eram impiedosos e loucos sedentos por sangue e destruição, mas isso não fazia sentido. Quando os conheci vocês eram sempre amigáveis e faziam de tudo para que eu estivesse feliz.

\- Muita coisa mudou desde quando você partiu. Começaram a perder a esperança e ficar presos aqui começou a nos enlouquecer até virarmos as feras que somos hoje... Não lembro muito de como era quando você caiu, são só flashes vagos, mas tenho certeza que deveria ser melhor do que como é agora que somos insanos.

Frisk encarou Horror com um olhar preocupado, não conseguia acreditar que seu amigo havia ficado insano e perdera a si mesmo, mesmo porque ela já havia confirmado que ainda haviam vestígios do antigo Sans dentro dele, aquele antigo apenas havia sido encoberto por desesperança e medo, nada que uma ajuda não resolvesse. Acariciou de leve a bochecha de Horror que virou na direção dela.

\- Sans, vocês não são insanos eu sei que não são. Apesar de você achar que são, eu tenho certeza de que não são, todos merecem uma segunda chance e o direito de ter uma vida normal. Aprendi muito durante meus anos de estudo e também aprofundei-me em várias doenças mentais, muitas delas são incuráveis, mas a sua com certeza não é. Você só precisa de ajuda e tempo, duas coisas que tem em abundância. Por que não começa me falando disso? – pediu, passando os dedos de leve na fratura no crânio de Sans, que hesitou por um instante.

\- Undyne atirou uma lança em mim. – foi direto, evitando encarar a garota. – Doeu um pouco mas consegui me recuperar de algum modo, ainda não sei por que ela me mantém vivo se poderia me matar com um golpe, literalmente...

Frisk expressou pena em seu rosto e voltou a acariciar a bochecha de Horror, que apenas olhou para o outro lado, disfarçando sua vergonha. A morena afastou sua mão e abriu sua bolsa, tirando algo de lá de dentro, eram faixas. Puxou a cabeça de Horror para que a fitasse e mandou que ficasse quieto, o que ele fez, com certa relutância. Com movimentos cuidadosos das mãos, Frisk passou a faixa pela abertura no crânio de Horror, que gemeu um pouco de dor enquanto ela o fazia, mas quando a garota terminou, a ferida já não doía mais.

\- Prontinho. Isso deve ajudar por hora, logo eu coloco um tipo mais resistente. – Horror ia questionar a garota, mas ela o interrompeu. – Aliza me contou sobre a abertura em seu crânio, então eu vim preparada com esparadrapos, faixas, bandaids, gaze, anti-inflamatórios, analgésicos e alguns outros remédios, por precaução. – respirou fundo e mudou seu ar para sério. – Minha irmã já cuidou de alguns membros da câmara no hospital, então ela tem seus contatos com o lugar e ela... Contou sobre as descobertas que fizeram com a Aliza. Depois de uma discussão, eles permitiram que fizéssemos uma coisa.

\- O que?

\- Que eu descesse aqui e os ajudaria. Quando contei para eles sobre o que vocês passavam aqui embaixo, chegamos a um acordo. Se eu conseguir ajudar vocês com seus problemas e curá-los, eles permitirão que vocês sejam libertados do subsolo e vivam com os humanos na superfície. Eles não confiam em vocês o bastante para que venham na condição que estão, mas consegui convencê-los a dar início à um projeto de cura para monstros, se tudo correr bem, vocês serão libertados em pouco tempo. Ninguém deve saber deste projeto por enquanto, apenas eu e você, então mantenha sua boca fechada e tudo deve acabar bem.

\- Você tem certeza? Eu não acho que exista esperança para nós pra ser sincero – Frisk deu um selinho rápido nele juntou sua testa com a dele, com as mãos nas laterais de seu rosto.

\- Sempre há esperança, Sans. E eu estou aqui pra ajudar, mesmo que demore uma vida inteira. Lembra-se da promessa que fiz pra você anos atrás? Prometi que não importa o que acontecesse, eu estaria aqui pra você e que nunca te deixaria, pois bem, durante todos estes anos, eu nunca lhe esqueci, permaneceu comigo até os dias atuais e eu farei tudo o que eu puder para trazer felicidade e paz à vocês. É uma promessa.

Três palavras. Três palavras foram necessárias para que Horror perdesse todo o seu progresso durante todos aqueles anos solitários. Envolveu seus braços no pescoço da garota e a apertou contra si, sentindo seu calor sendo prensando contra seu corpo gélido e trêmulo. Uma sensação que não sentia há anos voltou para o menor, pendurado em Frisk.

Esperança. Ele não sentira isso há muito tempo e já tinha esquecido como era estar ao lado de alguém que gosta e simplesmente aproveitar o dia. Sem sangue, violência, vibrações ruins ou morte, apenas um ao outro e só. Aquela sensação de anteriormente, aquele calor que queimava dentro de si quando pensava na garota de vestido roxo... Já não era nada mais que uma lembrança jogada para o fundo de sua mente. Aliza não era a garota por quem ele nutria estes sentimentos, nunca foi. A pessoa por quem ele se sentia assim fora Frisk este tempo todo, apenas não foi capaz de perceber por culpa de sua maldita dor de cabeça e mundo sombrio. Mas agora que ela estava lá... parecia que tudo tinha ganhado cor de novo, parecia um mundo novo, onde ele poderia ser o que ele quisesse e não apenas um assassino sedento por sangue e corpos espalhados no chão. Aquele nunca foi ele de verdade, era apenas o desespero tomando conta de si, sorte do menor que aquelas sensações haviam ido embora. Frisk passou suas mãos levemente pelas costas do menor, confortando-o em seus braços. O aperto dos braços de Horror logo foi se desfazendo, tomado por um mais calmo e confortável.

Parecia que aquele antigo Horror realmente havia ido embora, com sorte, não voltaria mais. Pelo menos não enquanto Frisk estivesse lá com ele. Claro, ele não estava curado ainda, mas já era um progresso, ela o acompanharia a cada passo de seu caminho para a recuperação, até voltar à perfeita sanidade e quem sabe, voltar à ser o Sans que ela conhecia e amava.


End file.
